


Доверие как иноземное понятие

by Melissa_Badger



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Family, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения Супермена с Бэтменом переходят на новый уровень. Любой мальчишка бы мечтал сразу о двух таких отцах — вот только Дэмиан не любой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверие как иноземное понятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust as an Alien Concept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329941) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Текст переведён на Фандомную Битву 2013 года на diary.ru для команды DC.

Кларк Кент сидел за кухонным столом поместья Уэйнов в шёлковой пижаме Брюса Уэйна.

Он остановил ход мыслей и перемотал назад, смакуя невозможное, безумное ликование от последней: «На нём шёлковая пижама Брюса Уэйна».

Возможно, он и не смог бы придумать лучшего начала для утра. Или лучшего завершения вечера, чем прошедшая ночь.

Однако на мужчине, который сидел за столом напротив, была не похожая шёлковая пижама, а на удивление заношенный душевой халат из тёмно-синего шенилла. Ворсистая ткань пообтёрлась, а локти и манжеты вылиняли и чуть лоснились. Когда Кларк некоторое время назад удивлённо взглянул на эту совершенно не очаровательную деталь нынешнего утра, Брюс (молча облачившись) только и сказал: «Первый подарок на день отца от Дика», — и несколько демонстративно затянул пояс. Сейчас же он сидел, потягивая из чашки горячий кофе, и глаза его, туманные, самодовольные и очень красивые за пеленой поднимающегося от кофе пара, следили, как Кларк один за другим берёт из стопочки пышные блины, предусмотрительно приготовленные безмолвным, но едва заметно улыбающимся Альфредом.

— Невероятно вкусно, — сказал Кларк.

— Угу.

— А апельсиновый сок просто потрясающий.

— Угу.

Очевидно, Брюс по утрам был ещё менее разговорчив, чем обычно, однако Кларк не возражал, если уж на него будут продолжать смотреть с этим сонным собственничеством. Он вернулся к своим блинам и полил очередной — сиропом. Настоящим кленовым сиропом, конечно, не ужасающе распространённым коктейлем из ароматизаторов. Порой он страдал от суперобоняния, но не сегодня.

— Пенниуорт! — Дверь кухни с грохотом распахнулась, и на пороге возник мальчик лет десяти, одетый в чёрный ги*. Тёмные волосы мальчика колюче топорщились. — Я выгулял слюнявую псину, и мне нужно поесть до утренней тренировки с моим…

Голос затих, стоило мальчику заметить, что он не один. Взгляд тёмных глаз остановился на монограмме на пижаме Кларка, а потом поднялся к его лицу.

— Эм-м, привет, — сказал Кларк.

— Доброго утра, Дэмиан, — сказал Брюс. — Это…

— …пришелец, — сказал Дэмиан. — Супермен. Мы знакомы.

Брюс сделал глоток кофе.

— Его зовут «Кларк Кент», ты можешь звать его «мистером Кентом». Он воспитан в Канзасе, и в психологическом отношении не больший пришелец, чем ты или я.

— Можешь звать меня Кларком, — добавил Кларк, но пристальный взгляд Дэмиана был устремлён в глаза отца, и никто из них двоих не обратил внимания на его слова. Первым взгляд отвёл мальчик.

— Я требую уединения во время завтрака, — объявил он и схватил с буфета поданную Альфредом тарелку. — Отец! Когда ты будешь готов начать тренировку — я в пещере.

Альфред и Брюс почти одинаково вскинули брови, когда мальчик отвернулся, чтобы уйти. Тот на мгновенье замер, прикусив губу, а потом коротко кивнул Кларку.

— Рад был снова увидеться, Дэмиан, — сказал Кларк, но дверь уже захлопывалась.

— Не знал, что вы знакомы, — заметил Брюс, пригубив из чашки, когда дверь грохнула о косяк.

— Встречались мимоходом. Дик как-то попросил меня о помощи, когда… тебя не было. Мне показалось, они неплохо ладили.

— Да, из них получилась хорошая команда. Иногда я думаю, не лучше ли дать им работать вдвоём. — Любой другой признал бы подобное с печалью или с жалостью к себе, но в голосе Брюса прозвучал только трезвый расчёт.

— Мальчику важнее быть с отцом.

Хмыкнув, Брюс посмотрел на дверь.

— Возможно.

— Мне послышалось, или он упомянул собаку?

Брюс криво улыбнулся:

— Я купил немецкого дога. Надеялся, что это… сработает.

— Знаешь, нам нужно что-то сделать вместе. Втроём. Например, сходить на матч. Или отправиться в поход. — В глазах Брюса читалось сомнение, но Кларк чувствовал, как разгорается его собственный энтузиазм. — Поехать на рыбалку. Ну же! Все знают, чему отцы должны на своём примере учить сыновей, будет весело. Что?

Брюс скептически на него посмотрел.

— Ничего. Только… ты такой…

Альфред негромко откашлялся и выскользнул из кухни.

На вкус губы Брюса были как очень качественный кофе.

***

_Из дневника Дэмиана Уэйна_  


…говорил об этом с Грейсоном, но помощи не дождался. Как обычно. Он только и твердил, что «самое время», и улыбался как ненормальный. Я предположил контроль над сознанием или затуманивающую мозги пыльцу, а он посмотрел на меня, будто это я спятил, и сказал, что всё давно к этому шло. Мы несколько часов патрулировали вместе, но вскоре я устал от того, что он всё время посмеивается и бормочет себе под нос: «Просто убийственная всё-таки парочка…». Так что я отправился домой.

Я сумел добыть образец отцовской крови, и она действительно оказалась чистой, я не нашёл следов веществ, влияющих на разум. Мне пришло на ум, что отец осознаёт выгоду от наличия под рукой союзника с суперсилой и умением летать, но, на мой взгляд, обеспечивать лояльность таким образом — несколько экстремально.

Отец сказал, что завтра мы вместе с инопланетянином идём на какое-то зрелище, вроде как грифоны будут биться с тиграми. Не терпится увидеть криптонца в гладиаторской схватке; с учётом того, что он уязвим к магии, драка с грифонами может пройти интересно.

***

Кларк шутливо потянул Дэмиана за козырёк кепки с эмблемой «Готэмских Грифонов» и прокрутил её, чтобы она села задом наперёд.

— Разве не здорово?

Он решил, что лучше не идти на матч «Готэм — Метрополис», а так как на этой неделе в гостях был Детройт, они все могли бы дружно болеть за Готэм.

Скрестив руки на груди, Дэмиан даже не отвёл взгляда от происходящего на поле, где питчер «Тигров» как раз готовился к броску.

— Ваш так называемый «спорт» — самое непонятное сражение, какое я только видел. Команды когда-нибудь начнут драться?

— Подобное не предусмотрено, — сказал Брюс с соседнего пластикового сиденья. Он предлагал взять места в ложе, но Кларк настоял, что настоящее удовольствие можно получить только при просмотре с обычных мест. — Думай о происходящем скорее как о шахматах.

— Даже в шахматах объекты устраняются из игры, — пробормотал Дэмиан, жестоко вгрызаясь в хот-дог.

Мяч звонко щёлкнул о биту. Кларк вскочил на ноги.

— Да! Сэйв!

Дэмиан и Брюс вскинули на него глаза, одинаково тёмно-синие, только взгляды, соответственно, были сердитым и нежным.

— Ну же, вы — и это «предусматривается» — должны получать удовольствие, — проворчал Кларк, садясь. — Попробуйте ощутить всё целиком. Наслаждайтесь солнечным днём, звуками, множеством других людей, едой, атмосферой…

— В этой игре нет остроты, — пробормотал Дэмиан в тот самый момент, когда отбивающий «Грифонов» получил последний страйк и под стон трибун направился прочь с базы. — Мы ежедневно рискуем жизнью, с чего бы нам интересоваться такой скукотищей?

Он в три укуса добил следующий хот-дог.

Первый детройтский отбивающий встал на позицию и приготовился принять мяч. Когда прямо над ухом раздался крик: «Можешь бить или не бить, а тебе СВИНГА не отбить!», Кларк едва не подскочил на месте.

И правда, отбивающий взмахнул битой и не попал по мячу!

Брюс опустил руки, которыми показательно зажимал себе рот, и довольно усмехнулся. Кларк лишь возвёл глаза к небу, и Брюс воспользовался возможностью украсть быстрый поцелуй, пока Дэмиан, прищурившись, внимательно наблюдал за следующим броском.

Звук удара мяча о биту раздался с поля, и все вокруг вскочили на ноги, потому что «тигр» обежал первую базу, вторую — мчался к третьей. Нырок под ноги, клубы пыли и…

— «Сэйв»? — завопил Дэмиан. — Там был аут! Аут! Чем ты смотрел, имбецильный судья?

«Грифон» и «тигр» огрызнулись друг на друга, и «тигр» зло пихнул игрока Готэма в грудь.

— Да! Врежь ему! — взвыл Дэмиан. Трибуны загудели, когда игроки высыпали со скамеек и замелькали кулаки.

Брюсу пришлось схватить Дэмиана за капюшон толстовки, чтобы не дать выскочить на поле и не начать раздавать свою личную справедливость направо и налево.

***

_Из дневника Дэмиана Уэйна_  


…после того, как отец научил меня правильно «болеть», зрелище перестало быть таким скучным, хотя всё же я предпочёл бы настоящих грифонов. Однажды дед пытался вывести их с помощью генетических экспериментов, но после вылупления они прожили недолго. Мать отругала меня, когда узнала, что я их подкармливал. Когда пришло время отобрать самых слабых, она сообщила мне, что теперь я научен «опасности привязанностей», и…

Бессмысленно задерживаться на времени, проведённом мной с матерью. Вместо этого я сосредоточусь на наблюдении за отцом. Конечно, скоро Супермену надоест возиться с простыми смертными и он уйдёт играть со своими богоподобными дружками, а не останется с отцом, который пялится на него идиотским зачарованным взглядом, если думает, что я не вижу.

***

Так до сих пор остающийся безымянным дог развалился на траве, раскинув мосластые лапы в стороны и подставив солнцу живот. Дэмиан сидел рядом с ним и мрачно смотрел на речную гладь, по которой от его лески неспешно расходились круги. Глубоко в горле собаки прокатился всхрап, и Дэмиан готов был его повторить.

— В Лиге я научился ловить рыбу голыми руками, — пробурчал он.

— Твой дедушка брал тебя на рыбалку? — оживился Кларк. Его удочка была закинута рядом. Брюс, по другую руку, задремал, положил голову ему на колени, и такое положение Кларк считал одновременно и неловким, и восхитительным.

Дэмиан поджал губы.

— Это одно из обязательных испытаний молодого ассасина, который проходит обучение: его оставляют одного в степи. Если он найдёт дорогу обратно в лагерь, испытание пройдено. В таких условиях быстро учишься охотиться.

Кларк изо всех сил постарался не выдать потрясения.

— Они бросили ребёнка выживать одного? А сколько лет тебе было?

— В Лиге Убийц нет «детей», только ученики. Или покойники. — Он немного помолчал. — И мне было пять. — Свободной рукой Дэмиан почесал пёстрый мех на груди пса, хотя, казалось, этого и не заметил. — Мне понадобилось две недели, чтобы пройти сотню миль обратно. — Он раздражённо дёрнул удочку: — Я не могу понять сути этого упражнения: оно не тренирует выносливость, не оттачивает рефлексы — совершенно никчёмно.

— Это не «упражнение». Лишь способ побыть с отцом без необходимости ломать руки или разбивать кому-нибудь лицо.

Дэмиан уставился на него:

— Зачем что-то менять?

— Ну, обычно на рыбалку ездят, чтобы весело провести время.

Во взгляде мальчика появилось недоумение.

— Но мне и так весело.

С коленей Кларка раздался смешок.

— Предположу, Кларк пытается сказать, что время, которое я провожу с тобой, ценно вне зависимости от того, караем ли мы преступников или сидим, закинув какие-то верёвки в воду, и притворяемся, что нам очень важно, чтобы кто-то захотел вцепиться в них зубами.

Маловато воодушевления было в подобной «защите» рыбалки, и потому Кларк удивился, когда Дэмиан швырнул свою удочку под ноги, словно слова Брюса стали последней каплей.

— Отец! — заявил он. — Я в тебе глубоко разочарован. Присутствие этого инопланетянина…

— …мистера Кента, — поправил Брюс, но Дэмиан отмахнулся.

— …этого инопланетянина сразу же сделало тебя мягкотелым слабаком и лишило тебя разума! На этой неделе мы патрулировали на три часа меньше, чем обычно, а за Риддлером ты позволил погнаться Дрейку, хотя его могли взять мы. Дрейку! И ты, ты… — он на секунду задохнулся и не мог продолжить. — Ты улыбался вчера ночью! И не жестокой, устрашающей улыбкой, нет! Ты стоял на крыше, наблюдая за городом, и улыбался как… как дурак. Я больше терпеть не собираюсь, — сказал он и, развернувшись к ним спиной, потопал прочь, в подлесок. Дог, перекатившийся на брюхо и вскочивший с земли, басовито гавкнул ему вслед, взглянул на Брюса, а потом побежал за Дэмианом.

— Хорошая собака, — пробормотал Брюс.

— И мы позволим ему уйти одному?

— До поместья всего несколько миль, с ним всё будет хорошо. Дадим ему время, чтобы немного остыть, — сказал Брюс и, проведя рукой по волосам, вздохнул. — Клянусь, Кларк, я не знаю, как повлиять на него. Прости, что он постоянно грубит.

— Я понимаю, мальчик ощущает угрозу. Ты ключевая часть его мира и лишь недавно вернулся после того, как он думал, что никогда больше тебя не увидит. И потому, естественно, он не хочет делиться тобой и боится снова тебя потерять.

— Слава богу, что у него есть Дик.

— Разве они до сих пор общаются?

— Конечно. Сейчас Дэмиан, наверное, как раз отправился к нему домой. Заходит примерно раз в неделю, — криво улыбнулся Брюс. — Думает, что я не одобрю, поэтому мне ничего не говорит. Если я скажу, что нахожу их общение полезным, то он его, пожалуй, прекратит.

— Бэтмен: специалист в психологии от противного.

Брюс закрыл глаза и потянулся.

— Чертовски верно.

—А ты в самом деле улыбался? Ну, когда патрулировал?

Прервав потягивание на середине, Брюс опустил руки и взглянул на Кларка.

— Вполне может быть. Иногда даже у меня получается, когда я думаю о тебе. — Он покачал головой. — Наверное, я действительно становлюсь мягкотелым.

— Что? Ты? Никогда…

Брюс оборвал протест, опрокинув Кларка на траву и подмяв его под себя.

— Думаю, что найду пару способов сопротивляться твоему влиянию, — вкрадчиво сказал он.

Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы доказать Кларку и самому себе, что в присутствии Кларка он ничуть не становится мягкотелым, а, если уж на то пошло, как раз наоборот.

***

_Из дневника Дэмиана Уэйна_  


…в этот раз Грейсон не смеялся. Хорошо. Мне не нравится, когда он смеётся надо мной. Я не люблю, когда кто бы то ни было надо мной смеётся, а особенно не люблю, когда это он. Грейсон налил нам обоим лимонада, и я сел за кухонный стол, хотя сначала пришлось избавиться от кучи газет, каких-то электронных плат и стираной одежды. Таких, как Грейсон, в лучшем случае называют неряхами. Пенниуорт приходит и прибирается раз в неделю, но свинарник вокруг Грейсона разрастается удивительно быстро.

К тому времени, как мои объяснения подошли к концу, я, признаюсь, говорил уже довольно громко. Грейсон, который как будто бы внимательно меня слушал, что я считал хорошим признаком, вдруг потрепал меня по волосам, и я понял, что он всё ещё не осознаёт, насколько серьёзна проблема. Грейсон посоветовал мне «расслабиться», потому что, как он понял ситуацию, отец просто счастлив.

Счастлив?

Я и сам так думал, что я ему и сказал. Счастье подразумевает доверчивость. Счастье означает уязвимость. Счастливые люди, по моему опыту, довольно быстро и довольно часто становятся мёртвыми людьми.

Меня раздражал вид вперемешку валяющихся на диване чеков, микросхем и белья из стирки, так что я начал сворачивать носки Грейсона, а он не прекращал попыток меня переубедить, сказал, что во всём мире именно инопланетянин больше всех заслуживал доверия отца. Но я-то знаю отца, у него не самый… удачный вкус при выборе партнёров для романа. Взять хотя бы ту воровку, которая непременно предала бы его за сияющий алмаз.

Или мою мать.

Грейсон присоединился ко мне и стал помогать сворачивать носки. Он всегда делает это неправильно — резинка остаётся снаружи. Как может человек, который даже не знает, как правильно свернуть носки, знать, кому можно доверять? На основании списка тех, с кем он готов работать, можно понять, что Грейсон не разбирается в людях. Он доверяет дочери Дэвида Кейна и этой некомпетентной, выряженной в фиолетовый мстительнице-фальшивке. Он доверяет…

Так или иначе, он вообще не умеет оценивать людей.

Я бы остался подольше, но скоро нужно было возвращаться в поместье. Если отец узнает, что я провожу так много времени с Грейсоном, ему это не понравится. Я говорю ему, что хожу в библиотеку, и он, похоже, верит. Криптонец вроде бы уже ушёл и… Отец зовёт, потом допишу.

***

Их было примерно с полсотни — перекошенных зомби с запавшими пылающими глазами.

— Повеселимся! — Робин отскочил в сторону, когда первый зомби замахнулся на него. — Для ясности: зомби считаются разумными?

— Они безмозглые немёртвые, движимые внешней волей, — прорычал Бэтмен.

Дэмиан увернулся от другой мощно ударившей по воздуху когтистой руки.

— То есть правило не-убийства их не касается?

— Нет!

— Точно будет весело.

Схватив с земли трубу, он одним ударом снёс ближайшему мертвецу голову, а потом, не глядя, пронзил гортань другому, подошедшему со спины.

— Следи за их зубами. Не увлекайся. Мы ищем Доктора Фэйта.

— Ты сам сказал, что можно, — возразил Дэмиан и с восхитительным хрустом разбил очередному противнику колено.

Немёртвых оказалось слишком много, и, хотя Робин с Бэтменом сражались бок о бок, вскоре Робин уже не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног — мышцы наливались свинцовой тяжестью. Новая волна шаркала к ним и вдруг остановилась.

Тёмный силуэт проявился из мрака.

— Вы славно сражались, Динамический дуэт, — сказал низкий голос.

— Феликс Фауст, — прорычал Бэтмен, не сводя взгляда с ухмыляющегося волшебника в синей мантии. — Мне стоило догадаться, что это ты стоишь за исчезновением Доктора Фэйта.

— Согласен, тебе стоило соображать лучше, — сказал Фауст. — В обычное время я бы счёл твоё вмешательство назойливым, но сегодняшняя ночь особая и… Пожалуй, я просто скажу, что мне нужно немного свежей человеческой крови. Ритуалы, знаешь ли. — Он взмахнул сухопарой рукой. — Для них всегда требуются особые компоненты.

Повинуясь его жесту, ещё больше зомби вылезло из земли, крючковатые пальцы потянулись к Бэтмену с Робином.

— Девять, — вдруг сказал Бэтмен.

— Что? — переспросил Робин, точнее, начал переспрашивать. Конец слова превратился в сдавленный «Ох!..», когда красно-синий блик сорвал Робина с кладбища прямо в небо.

— Что ты творишь! — закричал он на Супермена. Тот уносил его прочь от кладбища, а далеко внизу, озаряемый вспышками колдовских огней, срывающихся с ладоней Фауста, остался Бэтмен, которого погребла под собой накатившаяся волна немёртвых. Со всей силы Дэмиан врезал Супермену по лицу, стал бить его в грудь, перемежая крики ярости проклятиями на английском и арабском. — Ты оставил его на смерть! Я думал, он тебе важен, а ты бросил его! Ты… — он задохнулся рыданием, — как ты посмел делать вид, что любишь его, а потом просто бросить!..

— Дэмиан…

Извиваясь в крепких руках и желая выпасть обратно к Бэтмену, Дэмиан в ответ прорычал проклятье.

— Твой отец велел мне оберегать тебя. Для особых ситуаций у нас есть код. «Девять» означает увести и защитить всех, кроме него.

— Я должен быть с ним! Он в опасности, а меня нет рядом!

— Я знаю. Знаю… — сказал Супермен, и, обернувшись, Дэмиан посмотрел в его глаза. Ему показалось, он услышал что-то непривычное в голосе Супермена, что-то тоскливое и обречённое вместо успокаивающих интонаций. — Наверное, он решил, что должен попасть в плен, чтобы спасти Доктора Фэйта, — вздохнул Супермен, — и прежде всего он хотел, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Он никогда не простил бы мне, если бы ты пострадал, пока я помогал ему. Ведь ты очень для него важен.

Дэмиан помолчал.

— А ты уязвим к магии. Он не хотел, чтобы ты тоже рисковал.

— Твой отец… — голос Супермена прервался смешком, одновременно и весёлым, и полным боли, а потом наступила тишина. — Твой отец часто любит так делать. Идёт только своим путём: оберегает людей, которых… которые любят его, от любой опасности, и всё берёт на себя. Мы только… Нам остаётся только доверять ему.

— Как он доверяет тебе?

— Как он доверяет нам обоим.

***

_Из дневника Дэмиана Уэйна_  


Когда отец вернулся домой, ~~иноплане~~ Супермен заключил его в нелепые жизнерадостные объятия, отчего отец пошатнулся, и сказал, что мы волновались за него. Вот ещё! Я ничуть не волновался за отца; очевидно, что во мне больше веры в его способности, чем у каких-то безвкусно одетых супергероев, которых я не стану называть. После того, как отец обнял меня и погладил собаку, такую же идиотично-радостную, как Супермен, я заявил, что нам нужно поговорить. Я сообщил, что мне совсем не понравилось, что он использует перечень закодированных планов действий, которые знают другие супергерои, но не я. Для слаженной работы в команде, естественно, в первую очередь нужно вводить в курс дел подобного рода меня. Они с Суперменом согласились, что допустили небрежность, исключив меня из круга доверенных лиц, и рассказали мне код. Хорошо, что они оказались готовы прислушаться к голосу разума, старики зачастую мыслят абсолютно иррационально.

Отец спросил Супермена, не хочет ли тот задержаться и перекусить перед сном. Супермен глупо посмотрел на меня, будто боялся, что я могу возразить, поэтому я решил спутать его ожидания и тоже предложил ему остаться. Он, как и планировалось, растерялся. Мы переоделись в обычную одежду, и Пенниуорт подал нам какао и сэндвичи. Кент отвратительно флиртовал с отцом… То есть я хочу сказать, что он был крайне неловким и говорил сплошь банальности, но отцу, похоже, хватало и этого, так что я и дальше наблюдал молча. Ещё Кент всё говорил о походе на природу; сперва он упоминал только нас троих, но вскоре список участников расширился и включил в себя Грейсона, а потом и Дрейка. Я высказался, что если буду вынужден делить палатку с Дрейком, то за последствия не ручаюсь. Они, мне показалось, посчитали мои слова очень смешными.

Возможно, я найду способ перехватить сообщение, если его отправят Дрейку, так что нас будет только четверо. Подобный расклад уже не совсем отвратителен.

Кроме того, всегда есть шанс, что вдали от города мы наткнёмся на секретный тренировочный лагерь ниндзя или нечто подобное, и выходные хоть в чём-нибудь пройдут не напрасно.

***

— Он необычный ребёнок, — поделился Кларк с Альфредом на следующий день.

Брюс ещё спал, и Кларк шмыгнул вниз, чтобы поискать на кухне немного хлопьев, а вместо этого получил на завтрак кусочки замаринованного в кленовом соусе бекона, маффины с козьим сыром и зелёным луком, фритатту с лососем и спаржей, а довершал всё это свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок.

— Не поймите меня превратно, — проговорил он со ртом, полным сдобы. — Я и сам был необычным ребёнком. И ничего не имею против него, мне нравятся ни на кого не похожие дети. Но, может быть, приземлённые развлечения вроде бейсбола или рыбалки — то, что помогало мне ощущать себя чуть более нормальным, — может, сдаюсь, это вовсе не то, что подходит лично ему? Наверное, мы должны найти такие занятия, которые входят в круг его интересов. — Кларк задумался. — Вот только в этот круг входит, во-первых, отпинать очередного злодея, во-вторых, снести зомби голову, в-третьих, притвориться, что он всех вокруг ненавидит. Довольно сложно работать с этим, как вы считаете?

— Уверен, вы найдёте к нему подход, — тактично заметил Альфред.

Кларк отхлебнул ещё апельсинового сока (и откуда только Альфред узнал, что ему нравится без мякоти?) и продолжал думать над проблемой, когда дверь распахнулась. Сопровождаемый догом Дэмиан влетел как ураган.

— Это бессмысленно! Отец не даёт ему клички, а я не могу дрессировать это животное и никак его при этом не называть. Кент! Дай ему имя.

— Мою собаку, когда я рос, звали Шелби.

— Приземлённо, — непререкаемо заявил Дэмиан. — Я назову его Эйсом.

«Эйс» при звуке имени навострил уши, отчего Кларк заподозрил, что Дэмиан на самом деле уже не раз звал пса так.

Дэмиан порылся в кармане.

— Это тебе, — вручил он Кларку сложенный лист бумаги. Кларк развернул его, чтобы увидеть список, пестрящий следами множества исправлений. — Числа я буду говорить по-арабски… Полагаю, ты знаешь арабский?

Кларк молча кивнул.

— Отлично.

Первая строка списка гласила: «1. Супермен использует своё супердыхание для создания пыльной бури, чтобы Робин мог напасть незаметно».

Дэмиан кивнул, и Кларк продолжил торжественно читать список вслух. На середине он прервался.

— Разве у номера шесть есть польза в качестве тактического приёма?

Дэмиану не потребовалось заглядывать в листок.

— Когда ты поджигаешь взглядом концы моего бо*, и они пылают? Кроме внушения страха и трепета противнику?

— Принимается. — Он прочитал оставшуюся часть памятки, и последним пунктом стал: «9. Любой ценой обеспечить безопасность Бэтмена». — Я не могу отменить вышестоящий регламент от Бэтмена, — сообщил он.

Дэмиан немного подумал.

— Так и быть.

Эйс улучил момент, чтобы дотянуться мордой до стола и вмиг слопать бекон. Когда Дэмиан закончил отчитывать нисколько не раскаявшегося пса, Кларк спросил:

— Хотел бы ты сегодня пробежаться по отдельным пунктам?

Если бы кто-то, не знающий Дэмиана, прямо сейчас посмотрел на него, ни за что не назвал бы того счастливым, но обычно угрюмое его лицо просветлело настолько, что мальчика можно было назвать засиявшим от радости.

— На мой взгляд, номер семь потребует много практики — с твоей стороны, конечно. Нужно очень точно рассчитать время.

Кларк залпом допил сок:

— Тогда чего мы ждём?

***

Проснувшись и открыв глаза, Брюс услышал возбуждённый голос Дэмиана, который доносился со двора. Брюс подошёл к окну. Отодвинув штору, он увидел, как его сын попытался вслепую сделать двойное сальто назад и приземлиться на протянутую руку Супермена. Кларк улыбался, Дэмиан упрямо готовился к новой попытке: на лице застыло напряжённое выражение, а в каждом мускуле читалась сосредоточенность на задаче. Дог носился поодаль, преследуя свой хвост.

Все выглядели вполне счастливыми.

Улыбнувшись, Брюс отпустил тут же закрывшуюся штору и пошёл одеваться, чтобы присоединиться к своей семье.

**Конец**

__________________________  
Примечания:  
1) Ги — аналогичная кимоно униформа для некоторых видов единоборств.  
2) Бо — длинный посох, используемый в боевых искусствах в качестве оружия. 


End file.
